


Where My Dead Heart Lies

by Sunflower1989



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower1989/pseuds/Sunflower1989
Summary: This is a serial killer love story that I can't shake off. I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Where My Dead Heart Lies 

She knew that she shouldn't enjoy the way he was writhing on the table. His blood and screams should have turned her stomach and made her want to vomit, but it did not. She looks down into the blood shot beady rat like eyes of her newest victim. Ramsay Bolton he should have taken her well-crafted and typed message to heart. She had given him many a chance to change his sick ways but he had not complied. Now look where he is on her table receiving all the pain, he had poured onto all those innocent women, her high school best friend Jeyne Poole being his latest victim. Jeyne was still in the hospital from this animal's brutal attack, she would live but not without the many scars this bastard had left on her. She raises her eyes and she is locked in a stare down with the deep grey eyes of her father and sister and cousin but he was more a brother. It had been Arya's idea to rid Kings Landing of the monsters that stalked the streets for helpless women. 

She had once been a victim of such cruelty and violence; the beats and humiliation had driven her into her sister's arms and like always Arya had a completely crazy but smart idea. They would become the hunters of the monsters who took joy from a woman's pain and tears. They had started with her boyfriend at the time Joffrey Lannister. Sansa had wanted to make him suffer but her sister had aired on the side of caution, "we want him dead and we want it to look like an accident. If they so much as think one hair on his cunt blonde head was not in place for his death his bitch mother will never stop hunting us" Arya had said. Of course, that made perfect sense. That's how Joffrey had died from a hot shot over dose of meth. Where Arya had found it was anyone's guess, her sister may have just joined the King Landing police department but she still had all her old street connects. 

Looking back at Ramsay she was ready to end this weasel's life and get back to hers. She had an art opening the following evening and she still had to get a dress and finish the touches on a few of her pieces. "Would you like to do this fucker in Yaya? I have an early morning and you are still in your ride along phrase, you need to be at the station early so as to keep Tormund off our scent." "Yeah, I'll do this douche nozzle, its hard just keeping it from the rest of the family. Why were born into a family of law-abiding citizen? Mom is Mayor and Dad is the Chief of police and Jon and Rob are both cops. The only good thing is that Theon gets in enough trouble to keep our activities under lock and key" she chuckles. Arya grabs the clear bag and places it over Ramsay’s head, she lifts his neck and secures a zip tie tightly around his neck, the both watch as he squirms on the table in vein losing air more quickly due to his struggling, several minutes pass by before the human shit stain finally stops moving. 

"Good ridding's, that son of a bitch broke my nail" Sansa said with a frown looking at her hand. "Well find your nail before we drop this shit off, No DNA no evidence we get to continue our mission." They roll him over and find her nail imbedded in the back of his skull, she pulls it out and they wrap him in plastic tarp weighted down with plain river stones they throw him in to the Blackwater Rush and head back to the docks. Once on land again the hug and part ways Arya off to her home with her boyfriend Gendry Waters. Sansa gets in her car and heads towards her parents' home where she still lives. Kings Landing cost too much for someone to live by themselves unless they are old money or dirty money, in Kings landing the two usually overlap. After a shower and a light snack, she crawls into her comfy bed and is under sleeps spell before she knows it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa wakes to the sound of her alarm going off, she pushes the snooze button but to soon the bastard is singing again. She huffs a little and gets out of bed. It's a big day for her she is hosting her first art gallery opening featuring her very own art. She is beyond excited and can't wait to see which pieces are the most popular and which will not sale and break her heart a little. She showers and goes to get her nail capped and then she is off to meet to caterer. Her friend and helper El meets her at the restaurant, she is bouncing on the balls of feet when Sansa walking's in. Sansa noticed two things one her friend's arms are covered in bruises as is her left eye and that the smile on El's face is one of the brightest she has seen on her face since the day she meets her. "He's coming he's coming he” says while bouncing in place 

"Who?" Sansa asked completely dumbstruck. "The world's greatest big brother of course" El says with a huge smile. "Is he the one the that did that to your face?" Sansa asked just barely keeping the bile rising in her throat off the restaurant floor. "Heavens' no Sandor would never raise a hand to me or any other woman for that matter. This is the after math of tell my oldest brother Gregor no when he showed up last night looking for drug money." El said. "Oh, I'm so sorry El that he did that to you, maybe you could tell Sandor and he could deal with Gregor" "NO, if Sandor found out that Gregor did this to me, he would kill him and I don't mean it as a joke he will kill him" El said. "Maybe should El you are no man's punching bag much less for a man his size" Sansa said. "If he did that, I would lose the last of my family and I love Sandor too much to ask him to do that for me. Sansa thought inwardly "It's not too such for me to take that monster out. 

After making the final choices for the food for the art gallery Sansa invited El to a nice lunch and to go get their hair done for that night. Once they arrived back at Sansa's parents' house, she and El showered and got dressed. Sansa helped El cover her bruise's with concealer from her loving if over protective big brother. "How do you know how to do this Sansa?" El asked. Once upon a time she would have been too embarrassed to tell anyone her story. But that was over a year ago and she was no longer the prey but the huntress now. "My ex-boyfriend liked to watch me get beaten by his bodyguards and I didn't want my family to know what I was going thru. So, I learned to cover the marks and plaster a smile on my face, until the day he overdosed and I was free to become the real me" Sansa said. El smiled that sunshine smile of hers "I hope one day karma gets my brother Gregor; he is a monster of the highest order." 

"He will, all monsters get their comeuppance in the end. And I may not know all the things he has done to you but what he did to your face is enough to send him to the seven hells." Sansa said. El blushed and smiled again "I really hope your right Sans" Sansa just smiled and zipped up her coral colored dress and slipped into her nude peep toe heels. El was in a red wrap dress with suede black hills "you look like a million bucks my girl" Sansa said. El shook her raven hair and smiled at her. The had gotten a town car to take them to and from the gallery they stopped and picked up Arya and Gendry who both look like the adult version of medal heads that oddly worked for them. All black with many silver chains and rings, Arya was in a dress and Gendry was in a tight fitted slacks and tight black shirt. "You both look amazing I could never pull off that look" she said honestly. 

"We could never turn down fancy people food alongside free drinks, also looking at your amazing art is just a bonus" Arya laughed. "We not just that tonight you guys get to meet my big brother and I finally get to meet this brother/cousin Jon Sansa hasn't stop talking about" El said. "Oh, you are going to love Jon but don't be surprised if our brother Rob tries to steal you away from him. That's just the way Rob has always been, he is used to being the center of attention and Jon is usually the wallflower hiding in the corner" Arya said. They finally arrived at the gallery and was welcomed by the art community and the art connoisseurs of Kings Landing and surrounding areas. Her parents and their colleagues were in attendance and her two older brothers. Sansa greeted them all with a warm smile and an inquiry about their counter parts or children and some of the stranger ones about their animals whom they thought of as children. 

El tried to leave her side but Sansa wasn't having it, El had helped her more than anyone to make her dream a reality she wasn't going anywhere. Arm in arm they made their rounds telling any who asked what was the inspiration behind the piece. Well into the first hour most of the paintings had been sold, strangely by the same company (Hound Inc). They were having a glass of red wine when a huge shadow fell over both women. "El" was the growling sound of her friends' name. Sansa whirled around on the giant man "haven't you done enough to her? You don't belong anywhere near her. You leave now and I won't set my father and brothers on you" she spit at the shamefully handsome man looming over her. "Woah woah hell cat, that's my baby sister and she invited me personally to come see her best friend's art showing. So please do us both a favor and back the fuck up" he growled. 

The larger man pushed past her and swept El up into a bear hug, he noticed how she winced in pain and sat her down on her feet. "What's wrong? Did I hug you to hard? I'm sorry El I forget my strength sometimes" he said sheepishly eyes cast down. El walked up to the bear of a man and put her hand on his scarred check, looking into his eyes. "Sandy you didn't do anything wrong I just had an accident and I'm a little sore. Don't worry yourself" she smiled up at him. He didn't look like he believed anything coming out of her mouth and when he eyed the pretty red head rolling her eyes, he knew that something was amiss. He let it drop for the moment and looked at his sister. "So how is Kingf Landing treating you El" He asked. "It's all the better with you in town" she grinned. Shaking his head, he looked over at the red head again "I'm Sandor" he reached his hand out to her, she shook it smiling brightly at him. "I love your sister; she has become another sister to me" she said. "I don't want you to think of me as your brother" Sandor thought to himself looking her over. 

She was taken by this bear of a man; he was dressed in a well fitted tailored suit with a corn flower blue tie that somehow matched his grey eyes that was looking at her with unbidden lust. Sansa felt heat pool in her panties and had to look away least she makes a fool of herself. His long hair is pulled is to a sexy man bun leaving the slightly pink scar on his face in full view. Strangely the scar was sexy to her like he was a bad boy spy who had gotten wounded in a bar fight or some other kind of fight. "This is Sansa, she is the one I told you about over the past year" El said. Sandor extended his hand again to her "Sansa'' he growled sending shivers up her spin. "It's very nice to put a face with the personality I've heard so much about, he bends and kisses her hand. She blushed even as she tries to control it. "And it's nice to finally meet the worlds sexiest... no I mean bestest big brother in the world according to El" she blushes more and looks at the floor. 

"Hey I'm pretty sure that title goes to me" Rob said walking over to the group. He hugs Sansa and shakes Sandors hand then his gaze falls to El. "My who is this beauty you have here? I don't believe I've had the chance to meet you" he is all smiles and charms. Sansa hears a growl coming from Sandor and can't help but laugh at the way Rob's eyes bug out of his head at the sound. El slaps her brother on the chest telling him ''she is a grown woman who can see and talk to whomever she wants". She walks toward Rob but keeps moving linking her arms with a very shocked and shy Jon. "Let me show you what fine art your sister makes" as she drifts away. Gendry and Sandor laugh as Rob grabs his chest in mock heartbreak before turning toward the open bar. Gendry asks Sandor if he wants to get a drink, they both follow after Rob's shadow. 

"I've found another one" they both said at the same time. "Who" Sansa asked? "He is this public defender douche nozzle makes young girls living on the street pay him in sex and when he gets his fill, he pimps them out to drug dealers. He is a low down dirty rotten son of a bitch, but you would be perfect bait for him. He has a thing for redheads" Arya said. "Well I've got one that's a gutter rat of the lowest kind, I don't know what he has done to other people but I know he has hurt El and that will not happen again" Sansa said. "What's his name? I might know some dirt on him" Arya asked. "Gregor Clegane" she said. "What's this about my brother" Sandor asked? "Oh, nothing much just heard he was in Kings Landing and had went to see El" Arya said. "Ouch" she said. "He wasn't supposed to know about any of that" Sansa whispered. At that moment Sandor whipped his head around to find El once locked on her he stomped away. 

Sansa hurried behind him "don't you say a word to her, she was going to tell you later but Arya has a huge fucking mouth so she let it slip. Let El tell you in her own words and don't ruin this night for her" she said. Sandor stopped in his tracks and looked her over "you really care about her huh" he asked? "Yes, I do and I think you should let me show you around and see if one of the pieces catches your eye" she chirped. "I already for on work of art I'd like to take home" he said as his eyes roamed her body again. Sansa blushed and shook her head "does that ever work on the ladies at other art openings" she asked? "I don't know you are the first one I've said it to" a cocky ass smile on his face. Sansa thought that she quite liked that look on him. She spent two more hours showing off her work and making small talk with Sandor and any other guest that had questions or comments for her. When it was time for the buyers to pick up the art, they had acquired a well-dressed young man in a well fitted suit accompanied Sandor over to her "come to pick up my art girl" Sandor said to her. 

She turned and look to see which pieces had his name on them, not a single one. "I'm sorry sir" "Not a sir little bird just a hound. That's my company Hounds Inc" he said. Sansa was at a loss for words, out of the twenty-three pieces he had bought sixteen. "Please tell me you didn't buy my art just for El" she said. He gave a laugh that sounded like gravel on stone "stop chirping little bird I bought it because I thought the artist is headed places and I want in on the ground floor of her success. That was before I even knew you were the artist, and I really think you will make a big name for yourself in the art world" he said. Sansa blushed again at the complement "I hope you enjoy the art then Sandor, maybe you should give me your number so you can have the first look" she said. "First look at what he growled in that sexy voice of his." "My art she said shyly." 

El and a very drunk Jon walked up "Sansei you are a fucking artworld rock star" he said way to loudly. "Thanks Jon but maybe you should go home" she said. "No" El said "we are going back to my place" she drunklike winked at Jon, who blushed and pulled her closer. "Like hells I'm letting your drunk ass take home a man you just met. You are coming to stay the night in my penthouse and I won't hear another word about Ellenor May Clegane" he rasped at El. El for her part looked like a child who had been scolded by her mother for running in the house. suddenly her eyes brighten up with one of her also Arya like schemes. "Oh, Sandy can we go to your place and continue the celebration" she looked up at him with eyes just like his own. "Oh, please please please, you will have fun I promise" she rushed out. "Fine El it's not like I've ever been able to tell you no so far" he grumbled 

"Sansa, Jon and Sandy oh where's Arya she will want to join the fun" She looked around until she locked on her. "ARYA!!" Arya ran over probably thinking the worst. "What....what is it? Are you okay?" she asked with wild panic eyes. "Yes, everything is fine, we are going to Sandys penthouse in the Redkeep and drink all his rich man booze are you and Gendry in" El asked. "Hell yes, top floor view from the Redkeep and free high-end booze I wouldn't miss it for anything" Arya answered. Sansa smiled as they all pilled out of the gallery into the parking lot, she turned to go get a cab and let the bigger group take the town car to Sandor's place. "Where the hell do you think you're going? I am not going to be the only sober adult in this group of wild cats" Sandor said as he looped his arm in hers and brought her to his own town car. He turned and spoke over his shoulder "Dontos make sure the art is loaded up then you are free the rest of the weekend. I will get the lovely artist to help me decide where to hang it" he said with that fucking smile that made her feel like he was eye fucking her. 

"Yes boss" the overly sweaty man said turning to go check on the progress of the new acquired art. "Do you want to ride in the grown-up car or the after-prom car" he asked? "Oh, there is no way in hell I'm getting in that car" Sansa said. El gave the Towncar driver Sandor's address, his car pulled out behind them and followed the car into the richest part of Kings Landing. She watched as the past the all the historical buildings of Kings Landing once they arrive at the Redkeep he shows them all to the elevator and the mostly drunken party are taking in the view that the glass elevator gives off. Sansa is beyond taken back by the beauty of the Redkeep "wow what a beautiful view you have Sandor" she says to him though no one in the elevator hears but him. "The second-best view I've seen today" he gives her a wink that sends shivers down her spine. She smiles prettily and thinks that maybe it's time for her to get back in to the dating game. She hasn't dated anyone since Joffrey's murder/overdose and maybe just maybe this art loving, protective bear of a man could be just what she needs. 

She is sitting on the couch beside Sandor enjoying the dance party that El and Arya had dragged their dates into. Sansa looks over at Sandor and he has a true smile on his face watching his sister dance her heart out to some old pop music their mother had listened to when they were children. "She has a way of bringing the child out of everyone" Sansa said. "Yeah after I was gifted this (he points to the scar on the left side of his face) she would sit by my bed for hours singing to me or reading her princess stories she was the only one in my family that could stand to look at my face after Gregor was finished making his masterpiece. Us and our mom left soon after my father covered up what had happened to me. We moved to Kings Landing and have been here ever since" he told her, he had to slow down on the bourbon or else she would know all his secret's and she definitely didn't need to know that. 

"You are lucky to have each other, I come from a big family three blood brothers and one cousin who is basically our brother and one who was a run away our father took in a raised since his home life was literal hell" she told him. "hmmm sounds like your parents were very busy people" he said. Oh yes now they only have Rickon in the house and they are freer to do the things they put off for years while raising a house full of kids" she laughed. She was enjoying his company very much when Arya and El begged her to dance with them, she gave him a regretful smile and joined them in the very open large living room. She was swinging her hips and batting her eyes hoping to look sexy and not like a crackhead having a seizure. He just gave her that predatory smile and enjoyed her show. The hours ticked away and they broke off into smaller groups passing out in whatever bedroom or sofa they could find. 

Sansa and Sandor were the last one to pass out, "you can have my bed I'll sleep on the floor it's no big deal" he said. She followed him into his bedroom and noticed it was very clean but also huge the bed that centered the room was bigger than any bed she ever seen. "We could share the bed there's enough room for the both of us" she said shyly. "Are you sure" he asked? She nodded her head in the positive and kicked off her heels. He tossed her a T shirt and left her to go to the bathroom and change out of his suit. When he came back in, she was in his shirt with the covers over her shoulder. "Thanks for the nice evening and the bed" she said sleepily. "Goodnight Sandor" "Goodnight little bird". He woke up with hair in his mouth and a warm body to pressed against his chest, he opened his eyes he saw Sansa wrapped around him and another arm draped over his stomach that wasn't Sansa's. "What the fuck" he said sitting up. "Hush Sandy, I'm not ready to get up just yet" El said. 

"El what are you doing in my bed I thought that you and Jon was asleep in the guest bedroom" he questioned? "Jon had the early shift and your bed is always the most comfortable" she grumbled voice still heavy with sleep. "I don't care who is in this bed but sleep over rules demand the first one awake makes breakfast" Sansa said. "I'm not cooking for you wild animals" Sandor grumbled. "Oh yes you are its only me and Sans here and we have to have bacon and peanut butter waffles and apple juice, it's a hangover must" El said. "Where's Arya and Gendry" Sansa asked? "They had a breakfast date with some of their friends. So, Sandy we will make our breakfast now, you know you make great pancakes" she said. "Fine you spoiled brat" he huffed getting out of the bed. Sansa and El scooted closer to each other "I can't believe that you slept with my brother" El giggled. "It's not like that El, I don't even know if he likes me and I haven't dated any one in over a year" Sansa said. "If you are going to date Sandy is the best you can do, he is such a teddy bear with a heart of gold but don't tell him that" she whispered in her ear. 

El let her borrow and pair of jogging pants and a tank top. They both showered and headed into the kitchen with the delicious smells of the perfect hangover food. They walked into the kitchen laughing about how Jon couldn't believe a woman that looked like her would pass over the golden boy Rob for him. The laugh was cut off in their throats when the sounds of glass hitting the floor, they both looked up to see Sandor with a look they could be nothing but murderess rage. "WHO IN THE BLOODY FUCK DID THAT TO YOU???" he bellowed it so loud that they both covered their ears. "Sandy calm down" El said. It had no effect on him, he stomped over to El and gently lifted her arms looking at the with an all see eyes. He looked at her face and took in she had. "Who" he asked as calmly as he could. "Gregor, but it's okay Sandy I will move and change my number again and he won't be able to find me again." "How many times has this happened since I left for Essos" he asked? "This is the third time he found me, if I would have just given him the money, he would have not hurt me. It's my fault just like last time" she whispered. "No this is not on you; he decided to do drugs and never get help. And what he did to me was what he wanted to do, you were a child innocent in every way he is just a monster who likes to bully and hurt people. But this is the last time he touches you" he said as he raised his large hand to her pale cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast and helping Sandor hang his new art, she knew had to talk to Arya about taking Gregor out soon as possible. He was a danger to El and could potentially kill her if he was left to run the street of Kings Landing. She had to wait an hour to be able to meet up with Arya, she went and bought mote plastic tarp. Sansa laughs to herself thinking that if a man bought as trap as her, he would be definitely be on police watch list. But bubbly bright-eyed Sansa nobody would think she capable of killing anyone. If they only knew that she and her sister were able to bring real monsters to their knees and make them beg for their miserable lives, they wouldn't be so quick to look down on her as weak. 

She was finished with that life she didn't have a knight to save her when she needed one. She sure as hell didn't need one now, she was her own fucking knight in shining armor and she had slain her own beast. When Arya finally picked her, she was in a black rage. "What happened Arya" she asked? "That bastard has to die and soon. My CO Ros I met with her today her fucking face looked like someone used it as a gods damn punching bag. Last night Baelish sent her to a client of his to fuck him but sick bastard didn't want a whore. Baelish sent to this Poliver dick head because Baelish found out she was a CO. Poliver apparently likes to take his time when he kills so she was able to stab him with the knife I gave her and she got away" Arya said. Sansa was beyond shocked "then they both die, we start with Baelish and once we get him laid low, we move on to Poliver" she said. "What about El" Arya asked. "I will tell her to stay with Sandor until we get these done for. Sandor was probably going to do that anyway after he seen what Gregor did to her this morning" Sansa said. 

Arya gave her an understanding look; she had noticed the bruises on El as well. "So, when do you want to take this ass clown out" Arya asked? "Do you know where he will be tomorrow? I could flirt with him and get him to take me to his house then we could strike." At that moment the phone beeped. [Little bird is you going to let a hound dog take you on a real date?] Sansa smiled at her phone. "Sans now isn't the time to get dick distracted" Arya said. "I'm not, I will make our date later in the week sis. Nothing is going to stop us from taking out these monsters. But this is the first guy I have liked since Joffrey. And I want to see where this is going okay" she said. "Fine as long as you keep your head in the game" Arya said. "Will do sis" Sansa replied. She sent a text to Sandor [I would love to go on a real date with you. What day is good for you?] Arya dropped her off at her parents' home when Sandor's reply came through [How is Thursday at 7 for you?] she replied at once [Perfect I can't wait.] She and Sandor texted back and forth for the rest of the day, once she had picked out her close for seducing Baelish into his own death, she texted Sandor good night and went to bed. 

She woke up to a good morning text and she knew that it was going to be a good day. She went to her and Arya's boat and double checked that she had everything ready for Baelish's arrival. After confirming the boat was fully stocked, she went to her dad's favorite bakery and got a mixed basket of pastries and headed to the station. Her father greeted same as he had since she was just a girl, a bear hug and swung her around. He thanked her for the treat and asked if she was in trouble. "No daddy I just wanted to bring a treat to my favorite police man and check on Rob's ego. It took a hell of a beating last night she laughed." "Oh, don't get me started, all this whole station has heard since your gallery is how crushed he is that the most beautiful woman he has ever seen walked past him like he was a bridge troll" Ned said rolling his eyes. Sansa giggled, "I think El is more into the Stark look than the Tully. She hasn't stop talking about Jon since she met him, and I swear Jon said more words to her that night then he did his whole time in high school" she laughed. Ned smiled as well "May be that's the truth, but I do know since he met her, he has made it easier to count his teeth wisdom included" Ned said. Sansa was just over the moon the shy emo kid she grew up with was now in the spotlight of a beautiful woman's attention. "That's very good news daddy, but i just wanted to drop off something nice for you and your people. I will be staying at Arya's tonight so I won't be home. Love you daddy see you tomorrow." She went up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Love you to lemon drop, see you tomorrow" Ned said. 

She went home and packed her overnight bag and headed to Arya's. She stood in the mirror looking at herself, "I look like a hooker" she to Arya. "That's what he likes Sans, so it will be perfect bait to get him to notice you. I talked to Ros and one of the other girls said he will be a that shady bar called the butcher shop. I will be waiting in the car to follow you guys nothing is going to happen to you" Arya said. Sansa nodded her head and looked back at the mirror, she grabbed her handbag and put the ketamine in just in case the fucker was handsy or not complying. Arya dropped her off at the bar and a she walked in. The first thing she noticed was the floors were very sticky and the smell of body odor was over whelming. She walked up to the bar and she noticed the creep Arya had showed her a picture of and there was no mistaking him for another man. He noticed he instantly, he swaggered he creepy ass over to her and leaned on to nasty bar top. "Hello sweetling, I don't believe I've seen you here before. A beauty as rare as you could not be forgotten so easily" he said in a very nasally voice. "This my first time here, I thought I'd try something new tonight. Do you ever just get in the mood for something you never had" she asked while twisting her hair in what she hoped was a sexy way. 

"I love to do things I've never done before; with girls I've never met before' he said and all Sansa wanted to was make his creep scream. "How about you buy this girl a drink and tell me about your interests" she purred at this fucking loser. He was all too happy to oblige her. She spent the next hour and a half have a disgusting conversation with the creepiest douche bag she had ever met. "How about we get out of here he finally said" oh thank fuck Sansa thought, this motherfucker reeks of cheap Gin and horrible collogue. "Sure, let's go" she said taking his arm and trying not to vomit from the mixture of smells. They get in to his BMW and she tells him she should drive since she hadn't had as much to drink as him, he agrees and gets in the passenger seat. She cranks the car and adjusts the mirrors making sure Arya is behind her. She pulls out onto the road and follows his directions to his house. The whole car ride she has to fight off his continuing creeping hand until she tells him to stop before she wreaks his car. That keeps him at bay until they pull into his driveway and he begins to try to kiss her. Luck is on her side as kissing and walking is hard for him to do in his drunk state. 

He opens the door to his house and walks in she walks in behind him leaving the door open for Arya. He backs her against the wall trying to kiss her mouth, she keeps moving her head he grabs her face and snarls "look bitch stop fighting me, you have been a fucking tease all night. Either you be a good girl and I promise you will enjoy it or I can fuck you like a bitch and I swear you will never know the kind of pain I will inflict on you." She was about to punch him when a shadow moved in the back ground. Next thing Baelish was on the floor knocked out and Arya was holding a brick in her hand as she stood over him. "Look at the wall and make sure none of your hair is on it" She handed Sansa leather gloves and zip tied Baelish's hands and feet. Sansa check the wall for and hair, nothing was there so she helped Arya drag Baelish to her car. She opened the trunk and dumped him in the plastic lined trunk. She went in the back seat and grabbed the cleaning supplies, she went to Baelish's car and wiped everything down and checked the seat for hair or anything that may link her to the crime. Satisfied nothing was left to be linked to her she closed the door and got in Arya's car. 

"How was it being bait" Arya asked jokingly. Sansa scrunched up her nose "I'd rather not do it anytime soon. I much prefer hunting to trapping" she said. Arya nodded in agreement. They arrived at the boat and checked to see if anyone was at the dock this late at night. Once they cleared the area Arya backed her car to the boat, they wrapped the plastic around Baelish and dragged him onto the boat. The secured him to the table and began slapping Baelish in the face when he finally came around, he began shouting like at the others who had made their way onto their table. Arya was driving the boat further out into the narrow sea. Once she deemed them far enough out, she dropped anchor and made her way into the killing room. "You two bitches have no idea who you are fucking with, I will end you both. You aren't the first whores I've taken care of" he yelled. "The only one being ended tonight is you, you have hurt and betrayed the women in your care. Now is the time to get right with your God" Arya said in a rather bored voice. 

Sansa was done with this creep and wanted to end him; Arya had already striped him naked. She walked over to the counter on picked up her knife, she turned around and walked to Baelish. "For every woman you wronged you get a slice. How many will he be getting Arya" she asked in a controlled voice? "Twentynine from the girl I know about, where shall we start" she said walking to get her knife from the counter. They stood on either side on him starting with his face counting the slices as they worked their way down to his penis. They made the cuts deep enough to hurt and bleed but not kill or have him bleed out. When they got to twenty-nine Arya cut thru is penis slicing it in two, the flappy bloody pieces laying limply against his testicles. Sansa knew that his penis had hurt many women and she was glad to see it severed in two. Baelish was howling and begging to be spared "I'll change I will help people; I will never harm another woman just please take me to the hospital" he wailed but his pleas fell on deaf ears. 

Sansa walked over and grabbed a clear plastic bag and zip tie, she placed it over Baelish's head and watched him struggled to breath. His chest was moving franticly and his arms and legs was moving rapidly but to no avail as the was tied down to the table. His eyes were blood shot and his lips were turning blue and he struggled to breath "in your finally moments you are feeling exactly how all those women who trusted you was made to feel" Sansa said. "This is for Ros yes she survived and now she will have her justice" Baelish's eyes got very wide for a moment and then the light went out of his eyes. "Man, that fucker took forever to die" Arya joked. Sansa just laughed and set to work cleaning up. They rolled Baelish up in a tarp with river stones after they punctured his lungs. They took off their clothes and rolled them up with the now very dead Baelish's clothes and weighed that tarp down with stones as well. They dragged him to the edge of the boat and dumped him over the side. They took turns jumping in the sea to wash off any evidence and put on the change of clothes they kept on the boat. 

Once they triple checked that nothing was left behind, they headed back to the docks. They got in the car and drove away, "if we have to bait Poliver it your narrow ass that with be shaking in front of him" Sansa said. Arya just laughed and said deal. They got to Arya's house and walked inside "where have you to been all night" Gendry asked? "Oh, you know girl's night out and all, do you want a beer Sans" Arya asked? "Sure, I could use a night cap" she said. [I can't wait to see you in two days] she texted Sandor. His reply came at once [are you sure, I figure you wouldn't want to talk to me after you picked up a guy from the Butcher's Block] Sansa stomach hit her asshole, Sandor had seen her with Baelish and what's worse is he thinks she slept with him. [That was a friend of my dads who was drunk, my dad asked me to pick him up because he was so drunk. He always gets handsy when he drinks. I took him home and left right after with my sister] she hated lying to Sandor but this was not something she could be honest with him about. She really hoped he believed the lie, her phone beeped with his reply [Well he better keeps his hand stop himself or me and him will have a problem] she smiled at how sweet he was [No need big guy I already handled him ;) thanks for the offer though]. She and Sandor texted back and forth until sleep claimed her, she fell asleep on her sister's couch with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

She was getting ready for her date with Sandor wondering what they were going to do. He told her to dress nice but that could mean they were going to do anything. He texted her that he was pulling up outside of the house, she went outside to avoid twenty-one questions from her parents. Sandor was driving a black car that was no doubt very expensive and one of the sexiest fucking cars she had ever seen. He got out and walked around and opened her door "Hi" she said giving him a shy smile. "Hello little bird you look amazing" he said with his sexy rumbly voice. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, he smelled amazing like clean soap, pine and a manly scent that was pulling all the strings to her panties. He gave her a peck on her cheek and it sent a shiver down her spine. She slides into the passenger seat and it hugged her ass in the most comfortable way. He slid behind the wheel and drove away from her parents' house, the way he gripped the steering wheel was beyond sexy and Sansa had to wonder what kind of control she had over herself around this man. 

Sansa was speechless when they pulled into the valet line for Kings Landing most high-end restaurant The Dragons Den. She had only heard of a few people she knew getting a table at the posh establishment. Sansa was impressed that this was the infamous place of her first date with an amazingly sexy man. Sandor had booked them a quiet table that was very nice, candles on the table gave off very romantic vibes. Sansa was almost in tears; Joffrey had never taken the this much care on one of their dates. Not even before he showed her his true colors. "Is something wrong? I told El this may be too much for a first date but she had insisted that you would love it" he said a frown on his face. "No, everything is perfect in fact, it's just new for me the whole dating thing you know" she asked? Sandor nodded his head in understanding "it's been a while for me to. I usually don't date I stay busy traveling for work. Being able to stop and take a breather is really nice and meeting you makes it better" he said. 

"You will be in Kings Landing for a while then? What kind of work do you do?" Sandor laughed "chirping little bird, I will be in Kings Landing until winter passes the cold doesn't agree with mine line of work. I deal in art but I also run a charity for abused women and girls in my mothers and sisters' honor. I also made some very wise investments after my art dealings made my life comfortable. I try to help my sister but she is a pigheaded as me" he laughed. In that moment Sansa could understand the love El had for her big brother, he was indeed a big-hearted teddy bear just like she had said. "How does it feel to be an up and coming artist" Sandor asked? "I honestly feel like I'm living my dream from when I was a little girl. I have always wanted to be an Artist and a mother the mother bit can wait awhile. I want to live and travel and experience life and what it has to offer" she said. Sandor had his trademark smirk on his face "little bird after my own heart. I work with battered women and children because they have so few who give a shit what happens to them. I grew up watching my father beat my mother, when El was four and I was seven my brother held my face to a radiator. My mom began packing for us to move back to Kings Landing. The night before we left Gregor beat El so bad, she ended up in the hospital two broken bones and a face so miss colored I still see her little body hooked up to those machines" Sandor said with sadness weighing down his voice. 

Sansa thought that now was the time to share a little of her history with him. "I grew up in a large house so there wasn't a lot of one on one time with my parents. Dad was a cop and, mom was on the city council they had seven kids and only so much time in the day. The boys were a wild bunch and Arya is a force of nature all by herself so me and my brother Bran was always over looked because we didn't start trouble. So, when I was twenty-two, I meet this boy who swept me off my feet. He was handsome and oh so very charming, he told me exactly what I wanted to hear and made me feel special like he seen me. I was in over my head before I knew what was really going on. It started with belittling me then moved on to verbal abuse before long it was beatings and humiliation getting his friends to beat me and put me down. I covered the bruises from my family least they do something rash, the damn broke one night when he was cranked on meth. He and his best friend were high as hell and attacked me with uncontrollable rage, Joffrey took his torch lighter and had Trant hold he down as he burned his initials in my side. I screamed and screamed then finally Joffrey's step brother came in and made them stop and took me to the hospital. He had just gotten home and heard me, his step mother was upstairs the whole time and listened to what her son was doing to me" she told him tears pooled at the corners of her eyes. 

Sandor reached across the table and laid his hands over hers "I am so sorry Sansa that should have never happened to you. What happened to those bastards" he asked? Sansa gave him a smile "Joffrey died of a drug overdose and my dad said Trant fled town fearing Cersei's wrath over her golden dead son" Sansa knew that Trant was laying in his watery grave exactly where she and Arya had put him. "Good riddance to both of them, any man who harms a woman is no man at all. More like a rabid beast that needs to be put down.'' Sansa's smile grew even more "I couldn't agree anymore" she said. They moved on to lighter topics as they ate what Sansa was sure was the best meal of her life. They covered all the first date small talk favorite colors and music and movies, and any other topic that crossed their minds. When dinner was done Sandor paid and offered his hand to her, once back in the car Sansa took his hand again and didn't let it go. He raised his eyebrow and she found that very sexy. As they drove through Kings Landing Sansa was sad that their date was ending "okay little bird we can either go to Kings Landing gardens or we can go on my boat and star watch with hot coco" he said. 

"Oh, Sandor star watching that's sooooooo romantic" she was bouncing up and down in her seat clapping her hands like a child about to get a treat. Sandor laughed and kissed her hand "aye little bird soooooooo romantic indeed" he said with a smile. "So was this your idea or El's" she teased. "No little lady this was all my idea, actually I was going to take you out on my boat and cook your dinner and we could watch the sunset but El said that wasn't good enough for a first date with her best friend" he said. Sansa raised their joined hands and kissed his middle knuckle "I would have loved that just as much as dinner at The Dragons Den." Sandor grunted in agreement "well next time we will go with my idea unless you have something you would like to do" he said. "I will have to think about that" she replied. They arrived at the docks and made their way to Sandor's boat. He took them out onto the water until they were far enough to get away from the city lights. He anchored the boat and went below, Sansa sat on the cashmere blanket Sandor had laid out. At that moment Sandor came back up with two bowls of hot coco, "here little bird" he handed her a mug and sat down he side her. They sipped the coco and watched the sky "I never knew a date could be both romantic and a little adventure" Sansa said. "I will take you on as many adventures as you are willing to let me" he said. She smiled at him again "I really like the sound of Sandor." 

Sandor leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips and turned on the inferno inside Sansa. She kissed him back with so much heat that is surprised her, she has never felt this way about a man before. He was everything she never knew in a man; he was sweet and caring he listened to her and didn't think her dreams were stupid. He raised her hand and cupped the back of her head he licked the seam of her lips and she opened them willingly. He kissed her with so much passion she was becoming breathless. Sandor nipped at her lips while his hands roamed her body. He pulled back staring in to her eyes, his pupils were so large that the grey was hardly noticeable. "We should slow down; this is our first date and I don't want to move things to fast" he said as his forehead rested against hers. "Who said there's no more gentlemen left in the world. I don't know how slow we should go considering we already slept together" she joked. Sandor laughed and shook his head "true little bird but we should stick to sleep for a while yet.'' 

"Okay Sandor" she smiled. They laid back on the blanket and kept star gazing "do you want to stay the night with me" he asked? "Yes" she said. They headed back to the docks and went back to Sandor's penthouse. When the opened the door, they were greeted with El and Jon in a very passionate make out session. "For fuck sake I can't leave you two alone for a minute and your all over each other like a couple of high schoolers" Sansa was lost in a fit of giggles at the shocked look on El's face and the well-known shy embarrassed look on Jon's face. "Oh, Sansa I didn't know you were here" El said. "Yeah me and Sandor are going to watch a movie in his bedroom, carry on" she said grabbing Sandor's hand and dragging him down the hall. They stepped into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. "So, what do you want to watch" he asked flipping on the tv with the remote. "First I'd like to watch you undress" she said feeling like a melting pot of attraction. "I thought we were going to take it slow little bird" he rumbled. "I'm done with slow; you make me feel like I have never felt with a man before. So, stop talking and take off your clothes" she said. 

Sandor stared at her for a long moment "little bird I thought we were taking it slow" he said. "We are I just wanted you to be comfortable that's all" she said with a devious smile. "As long as you are comfortable with speed in which we are moving I will follow your lead little bird" he said taking off his shirt. They snuggled up together on his massive bed and turned on the large tv in the bedroom. Sandor had turned on some movie Sansa was in no way interest watching. She moved her lips to him neck pressing her lips to it lightly to him, he groaned and rolled over on top of her. "Little bird I told you we are taking this slow, but if you keep on at this rate, we will be speeding things up very soon" he growled. Sansa huffed a little she thought all guys wanted sex on the first date but Sandor was completely different. He had a strong respect in woman that was not found in most men, he wanted to take their time get to know each other better before adding sex into the relationship. Why did that make her want to jump his bones all the more? She finally relented and snuggled in to his chest, they would take it slow and the burn would make their first time together all the sweeter. She fell asleep on his chest arms and legs tangled up in the perfect chaos.


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa had the policemen's ball Saturday evening she was nervous she wanted so badly to ask Sandor to the ball but didn't want to come off as clingy. She had texted El and asked her what she thought about the situation El had been very admit that Sandor had not shut up about their date and how he was so excited to see her again. So, she had texted him with the invitation. [Do you want to go to this ball with me this evening?] She waited and hoped for the best, she had already gotten her dress all she needed now was the sexiest date in Kings Landing. [I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to ask me. El hasn't shut up about it since Jon asked her.] Sansa laughed at herself, she had worked herself into a knot for no reason at all. [I like keeping you on the edge of your seat big man, so is that yes?] She, Arya and their mother had a Salon appointment to get their hair and nails done for that evening. [Yes, little bird I would very much enjoy a room full of cops and stuck up rich people.] Sansa jumped up and down like a child but she was too thrilled to care. 

They were at the Salon when the questions began from her mother "so Sans anyone new in your life?" "Mother you know there is, he is El's brother and he is amazing. He took me to the Dragons Den then we went on a late-night boat ride to star gaze with hot coco" she told Catelyn. "Oh, how romantic most men aren't the romantic type. Is this mystery man coming to the ball tonight? Me and your father are very excited to meet him, Rob and Jon have been singing his praises to your father ever since your gallery opening" Cat said. Sansa just smiled and turned her mother's attention on Arya "mother I was just wondering when I would become an Aunt" she said knowing Arya was not ready for kids even if she was in the longest relationship of all the Stark children. "Oh yes that would be an amazing gift Arya, me and your father would love to have a grandchild before we are old and hunched over" Cat said with a laugh. Arya turned and stared them both down "ha you guys are so funny; I just started my career as a cop and me and Gendry haven't been together that long. So, babies are still a while down the road, maybe we should be looking at you Sans ever since your Gallery opening you can't seem to stop talking about how amazing Sandor is. Maybe you have some giant ginger pups in your near future" Arya joked. Strangely that thought didn't scare her as much as it probably should have. 

Catelyn looked at Arya "Sansa is nowhere near ready for children or a husband, she has just gotten back to the point of dating. Joffrey the swamp creature that he was never deserved her, and this Sandor man had better be man enough to date our Sansy pants." Sansa rolled her eyes ever since the truth about how Joffrey had treated her became aware to her parents, they had treated her like a fragile glass figurine. After her attack it was nice to be pampered by her family but now with the way Sandor treated her as an equal and not like a broken creature. She loved it he was all the things that she had been missing in her everyday life, except El she had never been one of the kid gloves type. Once they had hair, nail and toes perfect they headed back to their parents' house. Sansa was wearing a yellow and grey wrap dress that looked sexy even if she said so which she did, Arya was in a form fitting red number with a very high split on the side Catelyn was is a very nice black dress that made her red hair pop. Sansa wanted to be upset that her mother felt that way but she knew her mother was just afraid of her having another ass hole who would hurt her or worse take out of this world completely. 

Sansa's mind wondered while Arya gave their mother a hard time, she was thinking about her own future she knew what she had with Sandor was once in a life in a lifetime kind of love she just didn't know if he will want children in his future. He travels all over the world for his job but she doesn't want to slow him down with her want for children and a home. She knows what she wants but what does he want? She was brought out of her thoughts by her mother "Sansa darling are you excited about the ball to night? her mother asked. '' Yes, mom and I'm excited for you and daddy to meet Sandor. He is amazing and even Arya likes him, and we both know how hard it is for any boyfriend of mine to get her approval" she said with a smirk and wink thrown at her sister. Arya just rolled her eyes "all your other boyfriends had to do was not be complete fuckwads" Arya said. 

Sansa had been at home for about ten minutes when the doorbell rang, she made her way down the steps she almost fell down the stairs when her eyes fell on Sandor. He was wearing a suit but by the Gods he was stunning in a black suit that was tailored for his sexy body and it made Sansa stumble and almost fall. She had seen her fair share of good-looking men but this man was a work of art and wanted to study every inch of his body. Sandor had hurried up the stairs when she almost tripped taking in his form. "Are you okay little bird?" he asked. Her parents were making their way into the living room as Sansa and Sandor was taking the last step off the Stairs. "Who is this strapping man?" Ned asked. Rolling her eyes Sansa said "Daddy this is my date I told you about Sandor Clegane." Ned looked Sandor up and down "Clegane aye? Any kin of Gregor that man is a boil on the ass of this city but as slipper as a snake haven't been able to get anything to stick to him yet" Ned said. Sandor became visibly uncomfortable "yes sir that would be mine and El's older brother but the Gods know I had no voice when that choice was made" Sandor deadpanned. Ned and Cat were both taken back by the fact that such a sweet girl as El and a successful man as Sandor could share DNA with such a monster. 

"Wise words from a man who probably knows first-hand what a monster Gregor was" Catelynn said. Sansa was ready to leave before her dad started asking Sandor for any dirt he may have on his brother. She and Sandor arrived at the Policemen's Ball hand in hand, she was beyond excited to show off her sexy arm candy. She had never felt like that with another person at her side. She was always told to shut up and look pretty, not one had ever wanted her to speak her mind or contradict whatever bull shit was coming out of their male counterparts' mouths. She was beyond happy that Sandor was not a man of that caliber, he seemed to like her voicing her opinion and what she thought on situations. She loved to be valued for more than her looks and the proud Stark name. Sandor had told her he liked more than what was on the surface and her love of art and history just made his attraction that much deeper he had said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you alright little bird?" Sandor asked as she looked around at the magical evening, they had ahead of them. "Yes Sandy, I'm alright I have just been looking forward to spending this night with you, I can't wait to show your sexy ass to very woman here and watch them envy me tonight" she grinned. Sandor just shook his head and gave a low growl in his throat. “Little bird you are the only one who could possibly think that way about me” she could hear as well as see his smile. “I am going to tell you Sandor, you are a very good-looking man and many women and a few men have been following you with their eyes. She knew most men would not like the attention of other men but she had a feeling that Sandor was so secure in his sexuality that it was a compliment. 

She made the rounds with El and Jon and Sandor, Sandor and Jon both seemed to be very comfortable with their women doing the majority of the talking and them just making idle chitchat between themselves. “Sansy pants how the hell are you? And who is this big man beside you, don’t I have had the chance to meet him yet” Robert Baratheon bellowed in his signature booming voice. “Robert nice to see you again this is my boyfriend Sandor, Sandor this is my Dad’s oldest friend Robert Baratheon” she said. “Are you any kin of Shireen Baratheon? Sandor asked? “Yes, good man that is my niece how do you know our little patch word blanket? Robert asked clearly drunk off fat ass. 

Sandor clearly didn’t enjoy the nickname Shireen had, Sansa figured that he had also had some very cruel and hurtful names thrown at him while he was growing up. “I bought some of her art for myself over the past couple of years” Sandor answered, now he knew why Shireen moved away to Dorne this fucking guy was a bag of dicks. “Oh, patches is and artist like Sans here, well I didn’t see that coming at all. You will have to show me some of her work” Robert said. “No offence But I highly doubt that you would want to see her art as it is on my body” Sandor sounded near to growling. Robert never one to miss a beat “ah so she was your lady love is that it? Two half of a face makes a whole I guess.” Sansa heard the glass in Sandor’s break she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the drunk man. 

“Don’t pay him any mind Sandor he is a drunk and married to a woman who fucks her own brother, I wouldn’t take his drunk ramblings as anything more than that” she told Sandor. They walked into the restroom so she could look at his hand “I just don’t like the way he was talking about her, she was bullied and put down so much that she moved all the way to Dorne just to have a shot at a life where she wasn’t the fucking punchline to her cruel family’s joke. To hear that overgrown bag of heart disease talk about her makes me want to lay his ass out” Sandor said. Sansa nodded her head in understanding “well if you do lay his ass out let's not make it the policemen’s ball, shall we” she gestured to the door. 

She knew it was going to be a long night but she still had high hopes of it being great, that’s if every self-important ass bag could keep their stupid shit in between their teeth. El came over with a mysterious look in her eye “Sans lets go check out the auction I bet we could find something kickass to go in halves on” she said. They looked over the items up form auction Sansa wanted to bid on a trip to the Summer Isles though she knew someone would out bid her, for no other reason than she was a budding artist that didn’t have the funds to break the bank on the items up for auction. As the night went on Sansa began to notice women taking interest in Sandor and the more, she seen it the more she drank and the bolder she became. The drop that broke the damn was a bleach blonde tramp running her hands up the lapels of Sandor's suit. Sansa had acted before her brain could tell her it was a horrible idea “excuse Ms. Tramp is it normal where you're from to feel up another woman’s date?” She asked a little too loud and a little too late that the blonde in question was none other than her ex-best friend Margaery Tyrell. 

“Is that you Sansa Stark? You look a lot different than the last time I saw you; you know covered in bruises and a breathing tube this (gesturing about Sansa’s outfit) is a much better look. I also see you have some much better eye candy too.” Sansa wanted nothing more than to ring that bitch's neck and apparently her hands had the exact same idea because the next thing she knew she had thrown herself at the Tyrell bitch with all her force. Luckily Sandor and El had seen the volcano about to explode so Sandor was able to throw his arms around her and get her into a private hallway away from prying eyes. “What has gotten into you little bird? You acted like you were ready to claw her eyes out over her touching me” he took her face in his hands and looked in her eyes, he knew at that moment she would probably do that and more for him. “I don’t like seeing another woman touching what's mine” she growled. Sandor was both taken back and completely turned on. “Take me home Sandor” she said raising up on her toes to cover his mouth with hers. “Anything my little bird wants” Sandor said into the kiss.


End file.
